borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Most annoying enemy
For me it has to be the Drifters. They re-spawn at an incredible rate and are pretty hard to kill without a vehicle. And even if you're in a Monster it can be hard because all of a sudden 3 might climb up out of the ground and they'll acid-blast you before you can high tail it outta there. They spill a decent amount of loot, but their presence can be very frustrating when they slow you down on your progress from point A to point B. scythids. i hate scythids. they are small and annoying, and fly around at random making them hard to see / shoot / run over. and there is no achievement (pc) for killing them. i simply hate those damn little zergling wannabes! 05:05, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Spiderants. Hate the one actual spot is annoying as hell to hit. Drifters, i kind of like, OP. With a double anarchy, it's a matter of watching your ammoIbanezRokr 06:19, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ya the tiebaggers(drifter) are kind of fun it almost becomes a compatition to see who can kill the most, ok on topic now the ravager mainly when you see some health you need run for just to get blown up and have to health there beside you Aren01 06:43, July 10, 2010 (UTC) No contest Crawmaggots are more than annoying. I hate those little bastards.Willp602 06:47, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Maybe I was playing the game wrong, but I always thought Drifters were much easier to kill on foot than in a vehical. I agree with scythids - flying, leaping, screeching - are the most annoying. SkinBasket 12:59, July 10, 2010 (UTC) The five year old players with stock guns and rose omegas that don't stop challenging you to a duel and then accuse YOU of being unfair when you use a vengeance or trespass to kill them. ShadyCake 15:54, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Crawmaggots! MoFo's have insta-rammed me off the cliff sooooo many times! In Vanilla BF, it's the "zig-zag" bandit. Ya know, that lowly bandit that always moving left-right as he comes at you and dodges as you pull the trigger. Dammit, stop that! Honorable mention - baby scythids, the little pink ones that squeak. The gurls around here don't like them to be killed - "they're so cute". grrrrrr -- MeMadeIt 16:10, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I agree with all of these, and i assume that most people will as well, however the ultimate, most annoying enemy has to be those green craw worms, they have more health than armoured ones, they jump at you like the maggot ones, and they kill you instantly. They are supposed to have high damage, and resistance to shock and corrosive, but a hellfire or draco takes as long to kill it as a serpens or other fully-auto elemental weapon. I actually have a harder time killing them than crawmerax himself (legit gear) Zuphix 16:13, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I have to say i strongly dislike the midgets that throw bombs. They are bastards (I can't remember there name), i went on a hunt to find a good vulcano just so i could kill them without getting to close so they could throw their WAY to powerful bombs at me. And i totally agree with MeMadelt on the crawmaggots.Humanperson 17:02, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Ravagers. I have a love/hate relationship with them. They have killed me more than any other enemy. They're harder to kill than Badass Midgets. They have screechy (like nails on a chalkboard) voices. And, that's what makes them lovable. Aegisq3dm9 17:26, July 10, 2010 (UTC) The Crawmaggots suck the most. Yeah, they're easy to kill but they f-up your snipes and such unexpectedly. As for drifters, just use an Anarchy and own them in seconds flat. Firefly 19 19:07, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I hate crawmaggot that can not be stressed enough im just there chill'n and shit sniping craw when these assclowns just bust out of the ground and haul ass right at you and then suicide takeing you with them. or even worse they just relentlessly jump at you till you get downed then they skedattle off all the fricking way to the other side of the arena just to roar in unison with the other members of the craw family.(close second) the bandits that shoot at you till u down then hide from your line of sight.Mr.friend009 00:28, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Midget ravagers and Bad-Ass midgets have to be the worst. Craw maggots are not far behind. Drifters used to give me trouble until I figured out that it's better to go out on foot with a double anarchy against them. I don't get the poster above thinking green craws are the worst. There's no way they have as much health as the other craw minions, especially the armored ones. You can waste them in 5 seconds flat with a Hellfire, and even one shot them with a Volcano and a well placed crit. I'm surprised that nobody mentioned those stupid lance probes. They are near impossible to hit and do WAY to much damage, especially on vehicles. I do however have to give an honorable mention to craw maggots. - Uberorb (Talk) Nobody's mentioned them cuz you're the only one having a problem with them. A Monster's rocket launcher kills them in 2 shots. A good Defiler only takes about 2 shots and a Serpens, Ogre, or Anarchy about a 2-second burst. -- MeMadeIt 03:22, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Dr. Hax hates spineless rose omega hax users who challenge him to duels... then run away whining about him being a haxor after they feel the shield piercing wrath granted by his trustworthy Vengeance followed by a swift computer monitor to the head. He gives kudos to ShadyCake for agreeing with him. Skeve613, however, most hates every type of Crawmerax minion except the armored worms (because they are slow and die fast in the face of his beloved Serpens). 17:53, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Uberob the lance probes are similar to sera guardians except they get closer. close enough for a shock contact grenade to punch through their overpowered shield. The most annoying enemies are suicide psychos when your dealing with about 6 enemies they suddenly get in close and explode. Even if you kill them you have to dash to cover throwing off the whole game. However while I am flaming the most annoying thing about borderlands is like everything else other people. Especially the people at about lv 30 who join lv 5's and challenge them to duels and open loot chests and grab the guns that are 25 levels below them. I say anyone sees these noobs in a game they host kick them immediatly.Mysillyideas 15:45, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I should clear this up a little bit... sometimes when I play online, there is just enough lag that 90% of my shots will miss the lance probes. Single player is fine though. I also agree with the low level players joining and taking all the good gear. when I rented BL for the PS3, thats what happened to me in 75% of the games I hosted online. I don't like the defilers in jakobs cove because of their vomit.X-THE-MEX 00:00, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Outriders with rocket launchers. Bouncing around like a ball and can't see a damn thing through all the smoke. Great fun. Carpathian Cookie 01:41, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Drifters definitly even worse if there was a badass drifter, but drifters already count as badass. Sooo..... It would be doubly badass drifter Honourable mentions to Craw maggots, ehhhh and Lance probes too cuz 'They iz ugly my friend! 'BLObOrt 17:47, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I would have to agree about the maggots, trying to hit one of Craws spots thinking you are nowhere near a minion just to have a maggot pop up to down you in a second wind. VERY annoying!!Veggienater 21:23, July 30, 2010 (UTC) The most annoying so far as i have not fought crabby yet, scythids, they are by far the most annoying, the ones that gave me the most trouble was the shock lance in PT 2, i did not have a good shield for most of my game so they did give me more trouble than any other enemies. xbox GT SInsterNObody What really gets me angry are those damn psychos that haven't started running yet, but can somehow lob an axe across miles of terrain with pinpoint accuracy, doing just enough damage to upset my Hunter's aim, causing me to miss whatever I was about to send to bandit heaven. Honorable mentions to the drifters and lance probes.Moloko Symboro 10:39, August 4, 2010 (UTC) The most annoying enemy I can actually think of are scythids. I just have a fear of freaking fast crawling black bugs that squeal and bite me. They are so freaking annoying,WHENEVER I GO TO SOME PLACE I KNOW SCYTHIDS SPAWN AROUND I GO IN A VEHICLE. Second is the drifters,they are annoying in the car but even then I ostly fled the warzone but then I heard of the orange dropsand as I was heading to see the loot......CHWARCHTK!!!!(or drifter growl,whatever) style backstabb and I develop chronic fear 16:30, October 10, 2010 (UTC)User:Kovacslorand6 MAD MELL! I hate this bastard! He kills me every time, i met him! Kamikaze Claptraps. At least the Psychos are rather chatty. These bastards just roll up quietly and kill you. And Moloko, yeah. How the hell can they throw an axe more accurately than a bandit can shoot? 17:25, October 10, 2010 (UTC) (oops, forgot to log in. Thexare 17:26, October 10, 2010 (UTC)) My least favorite has to be Corpse Eaters, since they love to fly at you in big groups and then mob you until you get so annoyed you pull out your shotgun and blast them all to bits. Although, I have to admit it is fun hanging back with a sniper rifle and sniping them out of the sky (reminds me a lot of Duck Hunt.) Abyss Raider Pretty much what everyone else said: midget ravagers, tiny scythid, and those damn Psychos! Helpme19 21:24, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I have hated the drifters too but what works for me is a lancer from long range, 2-3 shots at most, (if accurate) but not auto-aim, do it manually. From a distance they only bob up and down, no walking around. Take all 3 that pop up then proceed. Has saved me that time factor. Either that or ignore them and blast past in a racer. Scythids suck! Especially the exploding ones, grrrrr ....ANGER! Hate the bomb midgets too....until they taste my hellfire, then they just smell like burning pork 21:37, October 10, 2010 (UTC) My least favorite are basically any that fly out of nowhere. So it's a tie between corpse eaters and lance probes. I play Knoxx more often, so the lance probes were first to come to mind, but after finally playing through zombie island, I really do dislike those corpse eaters. JLaws23 00:44, October 11, 2010 (UTC) The midget psychos. I am not a fan of their high-pitched screams. The Most annoying enemy to me would have to be the trash feeders in the descent... LOL just kidding, for me one of the most annoying type of enemy is anything in Underdome round 20, but aside from the underdome I'd have to say I agree with pretty much everybody here by saying in my craw farming experiences I;ve developed a pure hatred fot the craw maggots, they are the most annoying thing in craws lair (aside from craw himself), but in the basic game, the most annoying enemy I would have to say are badass guardians. - 02:56, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Im gonna have to say the RAVAGERS!! Little bomb throwing dinks!! And for the record im a girl, and i do NOT find the baby scythids cute. LOL Infact i find them incredibly annoying and enjoy blowing them away. Or running them over!!Lynne1984 02:17, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I actually like the ravagers because they are dangerous and interesting foes. Baby scythids are fun because you can use them for batting practice: try to smack 'em with a melee strike just as they're leaping at you. (Works well with Brick because his pipe looks a little like a baseball bat.) I'd have to agree with Mr or Ms Anonymous three comments back: most annoying are midget psychos just because of that shrieking gibbering of theirs. Either that, or Spiderant Bosses that surface directly beneath/before your moving vehicle for an insta-kill. Or the Gatling Turrets in Taylortown when they respawn behind you (okay, that last one is half annoying, half challenging/fun as you try to escape being pinned down). Daemmerung 16:15, April 9, 2011 (UTC) My playstyle loves anything close. As a result, most of the mentioned annoyances are welcome. Note that I have yet to play DLC 3. Scythids run away, which can be annoying but my favorite character is Lilith with radiance and phoenix w/corrosive artifact. Unless I need to heal, I Phaseblast twice every time there is a cooldown which gives DOT tickers on the hard to see buggers and devastates lance and shields. It also dazes, so the crit spot on spiderants are presented nicely. I also love fantasy so midgets remind me of goblins. Psychos offer a guaranteed second wind. Kamikaze Claptraps are annoying (keep your head on a swivel). Any enemies that run away AND seek cover are the most annoying in this context. 18:00, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Speaking of enemies that take excessive cover, my least favourite enemies are Badass Raiders. Not only are they tricky bastards to hit, once they cripple you it's often impossible to get a second wind from them since they hide!! >:L 18:36, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :^^^ true dat! 18:54, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :I was thinking of them but had to be inclusive of certain lance bastards as well. Although 01:16, April 10, 2011 (UTC)